


Camera Shy

by IceQueenRia



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Photography, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian asks Kurt to help him with a photography project. It starts off innocently enough, but for Sebastian its all a ploy to take pictures of Kurt's pretty little pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a boypussy fic, if that's not your thing you should probably move along

Camera Shy

He wasn’t sure how it started.

The bullying with Karofsky had increased, so Kurt Hummel was sent to Dalton Academy where he could be safe. He focused on his studies and rehearsed hard for The Warblers. He even joined the Lacrosse team to increase his chances of bonding with his peers and making some true friends. The sport also helped to make him feel like one of the guys a little bit more.

After months of telling Blaine Anderson that he only wanted to be friends, Kurt found himself having to fight off the advances of a new transfer student named Sebastian Smythe. His first rejection was polite. Then Kurt felt the need to be a little more forceful as he told Sebastian he wasn’t interested. While Sebastian joined The Warblers and the Lacrosse team to be closer to Kurt, he backed off from trying to get in the boy’s pants. The two even became friends and happened into a weekly routine of getting coffee together at the Lima Bean on Wednesday’s after school.

So when Sebastian asked Kurt to assist him with a Photography project, Kurt saw no harm in helping out his friend. In the privacy of Sebastian’s dorm room on a Saturday evening, Kurt found himself naked with his desperately wet pussy on show as the flash of Sebastian’s camera blinded him, and he wasn’t even sure how it had happened.

XXX

“Hey, Kurt,” Sebastian asked on an ordinary day before it all happened.

“Yes?” Kurt enquired curiously as he cupped his hands around his coffee as they sat at their usual table in the Lima Bean.

“I could really use your help with a project I’m working on,” Sebastian told him.

“French,” Kurt guessed with an amused smile and Sebastian smirked in response.

“I lived in Paris, for years, I do not need your help with French,” Sebastian insisted. 

“You could have fooled me,” Kurt teased. “I’ve never set foot in France yet I speak the language with far more elegance and finesse than you could ever hope to achieve even if you lived in Paris for hundreds of years.” 

“Are you going to help me with my project or not?” Sebastian asked, accidentally on purpose kicking Kurt’s shin under the table.

“What’s the project and how can I help?” Kurt replied straightening up in his seat after kicking Sebastian back.

“Photography,” Sebastian answered and Kurt quirked an eyebrow curiously. “It’s not for school or anything. It’s more of a hobby of mine. I just, I love the art and beauty that only photography can provide. The ability to capture moments, the right moments, I don’t think there’s anything more breathtaking.”

“I’m surprised you’d be interested in anything so sophisticated,” Kurt said, impressed. “But I don’t see how I can help.”

“This is some of my work,” Sebastian informed him pulling an album out of his bag. 

Kurt flipped through the pages, admiring a collection of landscape photos, some natural stills of the on goings in Westerville, some shots that must have been taken in Paris as well as somebody’s wedding.

“Wow,” Kurt complimented in approval. “These are really beautiful. You’re really good,” he admitted.

“I know,” Sebastian agreed and Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend’s arrogance. “But I’m looking to add some more shots and that’s what I need your help with. I want it to be kind of a fashion piece. But I don’t want it to be about some girl who is desperate for fame or to be America’s next top model. I want it to be about the fashion, about the clothes, not necessarily the person wearing them. I’m even hoping to get some artful shots of just the clothes not being worn. Now, I have a few clothing items I think are perfect to be a part of this little project. But as you often tell me my fashion taste is…”

“Hideous,” Kurt supplied.

“So I was hoping you could help me out, lend me some of your items,” Sebastian suggested.

“Of course, I’d be happy to help,” Kurt nodded. “I’ll even bring my Gaga shoes.”

“I have no idea what that means, but thank you,” Sebastian said. “My room, this Saturday, bring some of your clothes over and help me pick the best ensembles?”

“Sure, sounds fun,” Kurt agreed.

“Great,” Sebastian replied drinking some coffee to hide his smirk.

XXX

Saturday arrived and Kurt made his way to Sebastian’s dorm room, wheeling a suitcase full of clothes behind him. He knocked on the door and smoothed out his hair as he waited for Sebastian to let him in.

“Kurt, right on time,” Sebastian greeted stepping back to permit him entrance, locking the door behind him without the other boy noticing. 

“It’s just us?” Kurt asked in slight surprise as he looked at the expensive camera set up pointing towards the bed.

“Who else would be here?” Sebastian queried.

“I thought you’d have somebody to model some of the clothes for you,” Kurt shrugged.

“I do,” Sebastian replied. “I have you.”

“What? Me, are you crazy?” Kurt asked.

“They’re mostly your clothes, Kurt, it makes sense for you to model them,” Sebastian pointed out. 

“No, no, I can’t,” Kurt objected. “I hate photos of myself. This is not my thing at all, Sebastian.”

“Relax,” Sebastian soothed placing his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and rubbing lightly. “You’ll be great. I’m not even really planning to get your face in the shots. This photo-shoot is about the clothes remember, the fashion.”

“Oh, um, ok, if you promise you won’t get my face in the shots,” Kurt bargained. 

“Deal,” Sebastian grinned before picking up an outfit he’d already selected from his own wardrobe and handing it to Kurt. “Here, put this on.”

Taking the clothes, Kurt headed to the bathroom. 

“You can change here,” Sebastian told him.

“It’s fine, I’ll just be a minute,” Kurt replied heading in to the bathroom. There was no way he was changing clothes in front of Sebastian Smythe. He never changed his clothes in front of anyone ever. It was important to him to keep the pussy between his legs a secret. “Ok, I’m ready,” Kurt stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of tight ripped jeans and a silk purple shirt with a black tie knotted round the front. “Sebastian!” Kurt admonished when the boy snapped a photo of him unexpectedly.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Sebastian laughed. “Seriously now, let’s sort this out properly.” He stepped up to his friend and rolled the sleeves of the shirt back to Kurt’s elbows, loosened the tie around his neck and opened most of the shirt buttons leaving just two done up. “There, that’s better,” he decided. “Let’s start by the window,” he directed. “I think the natural light coming from outside will work wonders with that shirt.”

XXX

After ten minutes of Sebastian instructing Kurt on where to stand and how to pose, he showed Kurt some of the photographs. True to his word, he hadn’t caught Kurt’s face in any of them, and the shots were both stunning and artful. 

“I can’t believe they look so good,” Kurt gushed. “Shall I pick a different outfit now?”

“Not just yet,” Sebastian said. “I want a few more of this one. It really is my favourite shirt you know.”

“And the only decent clothing item you own,” Kurt added.

“Stand by the bed for me,” Sebastian requested. “Back to the camera,” he advised. “Put one knee on the bed and remove the shirt.”

“What?” Kurt asked.

“Just undo the buttons and let it fall down your arms so it’s halfway down your back,” Sebastian answered. “I think we can get a really beautiful shot out of it.”

“Um, ok,” Kurt agreed, slightly hesitant, but trusting. 

“Perfect,” Sebastian declared satisfied with the shot he had taken. “Ok, I think its time for one of your outfits now. You’re the fashion expert so whatever you recommend.”

Once again, Kurt ventured into the bathroom to change. He emerged in one of his more flamboyant outfits and Sebastian moved around him, suggesting different positions as he snapped his shots. They repeated the process with three more outfits of Kurt’s choosing before Sebastian handed him a white box.

“What’s this?” Kurt asked as he accepted the box.

“Your next outfit,” Sebastian answered, his lips twitching into a smirk. 

As he lifted the lid, Kurt’s eyes widened in horror as he pushed the tissue paper aside to reveal a lacy black thong. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Kurt demanded to know throwing the box at Sebastian’s feet. “We’re done here.”

“Kurt, wait,” Sebastian blocked the boy’s way and gripped his shoulders. “I just want a few photos of you in the last outfit. I promise you, your face won’t be in them, nobody would know that you’re the model. This will be our little secret.”

“Get off me,” Kurt made to step round him but Sebastian blocked his path again, resting his hands at Kurt’s hips this time. “Just get out of my way.”

“Please, Kurt, you said you’d help me,” Sebastian said. “Just a few photos in this outfit, that’s all I want.”

“Outfit?” Kurt repeated shrilly with the hint of a snort. “That’s not an outfit. It’s just underwear. And its underwear meant for a girl. I am not a girl.”

“You once told me that fashion has no gender,” Sebastian pointed out. “Shouldn’t that viewpoint apply to underwear too? Besides I think your pussy would look perfect in those lacy black panties.”

For a few moments, it felt like Kurt couldn’t breathe. His heart was beating so hard he feared it might break his chest. Blood was pounding in his ears, his hands were starting to shake and tears were stinging at his irises. Sebastian knew his secret. He knew he had a pussy.

“How did…?” Kurt couldn’t finish the question as he stared at the carpet, his face beet red from embarrassment. “How long have you known?” he finally asked.

“A while,” Sebastian answered vaguely.

“And how many people have you told?” Kurt asked.

“Nobody,” Sebastian assured him. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Kurt. You’re my friend. Now, are you going to put those panties on so I can take photos of you or not?”

“What if I say no?” Kurt asked forcing himself to lift his head up but not quite able to meet Sebastian’s eye. “What will you do then? Show these photos to everyone and tell them it’s me? Tell everybody the truth about me so they can make fun of me for being a freak?”

“Kurt, I already told you, you’re my friend,” Sebastian insisted. “I’m never going to tell anyone that you have a pussy. Refusing to pose for these photos for me won’t change that. But I’m really hoping you will put that thong on for me.”

“Why?” Kurt asked, confused.

“Because I want to photograph you,” Sebastian answered simply. “It’ll be for my eyes only. So…” he moved to pick up the lacy black panties. “Will you wear these for me?”

“Just stay away from me, Smythe,” Kurt snapped at him.

XXX

After that day in Sebastian’s dorm room, Kurt had been avoiding the other boy as best as he could. Unfortunately, Kurt’s best attempts at avoiding Sebastian weren’t all that great. They shared too many classes and after school activities together for Kurt to truly be able to keep out of Sebastian’s way. And Kurt knew that Sebastian was constantly watching him. He could feel the other boy’s eyes on him, often gazing at his rear or between his legs, even when Kurt crossed them as tight as he could as though he could somehow make his pussy disappear. 

The following Saturday, Kurt managed to avoid Sebastian until lunchtime. They ended up seated opposite one another in the cafeteria and Sebastian had removed his shoe so he could run his foot up Kurt’s leg. Kurt’s eyes widened in shock and he released a small yelp. Biting his lip, he narrowed his eyes into slits as he glared at Sebastian. The other boy simply smirked as he moved his foot up higher and parted Kurt’s legs before resting his foot over Kurt’s pussy. Still glaring at Sebastian, Kurt held himself still, finding it infuriating that Sebastian was able to act so casually. 

“Hey, how about after lunch we go out and play some Soccer?” Thad suggested and there were murmurs of agreement from others seated at the table. “Kurt, Sebastian?” Thad prompted.

“No thanks,” Sebastian answered. “I have a photography project I need to work on. I was hoping Kurt could help me,” he added. 

“What will it be, Kurt?” Blaine asked. 

“Actually, I have a lot of homework,” Kurt lied. “Excuse me.”

As he left the table, he had every intention of heading up to his room and locking the door and hiding away from Sebastian Smythe forever. However, he found himself stood outside Sebastian’s dorm room waiting for him to show up. 

“Kurt,” Sebastian smiled upon seeing the boy. “Does this mean you’ve come to help me out after all?”

Kurt didn’t answer; something that seemed to amuse Sebastian as he opened the door and let Kurt step through ahead of him. Stepping inside, Sebastian locked the door and crossed the room to his wardrobe. He took out a box and passed it to Kurt with a smirk.

“Ready to model the last outfit for me?” he asked, practically licking his lips. 

“One photo,” Kurt stated as he opened the box and picked up the lacy black thong. “One photo and that is it.”

“Of course,” Sebastian agreed getting his camera ready. 

Swallowing, Kurt clutched the thong in his hand as he made his way to the bathroom to change. After he pulled them on, he simply stood alone in the bathroom a while trying to get used to the feel. 

“You ready for me, princess?” Sebastian called through the door.

Unable to speak, Kurt took Sebastian’s bathrobe off the hook on the door and wrapped himself up in it before stepping back into the bedroom. 

“I want you on your back on the bed,” Sebastian directed. “Legs spread so I can really capture the way the thong clings to your pussy lips.”

Blushing furiously and still speechless, Kurt gave one nod of obedience before removing Sebastian’s robe and folding it neatly on the floor. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself in the middle of the mattress, spreading his legs as had been requested of him. 

Camera hanging around his neck, Sebastian knelt on the bed and pushed Kurt’s legs ever so slightly further apart. He then reached his hands out to the waistband of the black thong and pulled it up higher.

“What are you doing?” Kurt squeaked slamming his legs shut.

“Whoa, calm down,” Sebastian said. “You told me I can only take one shot of you in this outfit. If I’m only getting one photo out of this then it’s going to be fucking perfect. Now, if you’d be so kind, spread those legs.”

Wordlessly, Kurt spread his legs again.

“That’s it, baby,” Sebastian stated approvingly as he set about adjusting the thong to his desire. 

“You’re… you’re doing that deliberately,” Kurt accused as Sebastian’s fingers slipped under the material of the panties and touched his pussy.

“Yeah,” Sebastian admitted as he swept his thumb across Kurt’s clit, the action making the boy gasp. “Yeah, I am. You want me to stop?”

“I… I…” Kurt seemed uncertain but as he didn’t say no, Sebastian rubbed more firmly at Kurt’s clit.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, baby,” Sebastian smirked.

Kurt covered his face with his hands and shook his head from side to side as he bucked his hips up slightly. 

“Don’t stop,” he said and Sebastian grinned in triumph before moving his hand away and taking a picture of Kurt’s pussy, barely concealed by the black lace thong. “You stopped,” Kurt pointed out.

“Trust me, Kurt, I’m just getting started,” Sebastian replied as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the thong and pulled them off, throwing them over his shoulder and leaving Kurt fully exposed. He pushed Kurt’s legs back so his knees were by his ears. “Hold your legs up,” he ordered before teasing his fingers over Kurt’s pussy and snapping another photo.

“You… you said one photo,” Kurt gasped out as he held his legs in place.

“One photo of you wearing the thong,” Sebastian smirked. “Now I want quite a few more photos of this pretty little hole of yours. I think I know what my next photography project is going to be.”

“What’s that?” Kurt asked as he continued to hold his legs out of the way as Sebastian took photos of him. 

“Photos of objects being inserted into Kurt’s pussy,” Sebastian grinned wickedly and Kurt shivered slightly but did nothing to prevent Sebastian slipping a finger inside of him. “You’re so wet,” he commented and Kurt flushed. “I think you like this,” Sebastian said as he took another choice photo. “I think this is turning you on. You like having this wet little cunt of yours on show, don’t you?”

“Sebastian, I don’t,” Kurt insisted.

“Then why are you so wet?” Sebastian asked pulling his finger out of Kurt and wiping the juices across Kurt’s cheek.

“I don’t know,” Kurt answered.

“I think it’s because you’re a whore,” Sebastian said conversationally. “And a whore like you shouldn’t have an empty pussy. A whore like you needs to be filled. We’ll start small,” he said before grabbing a pen and pushing it halfway up Kurt’s pussy and taking a photo. “That’s a pretty good shot,” Sebastian praised his own work and showed the photo to Kurt. “You know what, turn over, on your hands and knees,” he said and Kurt made to remove the pen from his pussy but Sebastian gripped his wrist to stop him. “I said get on your hands and knees; I didn’t ask you to take the pen out. That can stay in your pussy until I decide what I want in there next, understood?”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt answered shyly as he shifted onto his hands and knees, clenching his pussy to keep the pen inside of himself.

“Ok, time for the next item,” Sebastian decided and he carefully slipped the pen out of Kurt’s opening. Resting one hand on Kurt’s lower back, he gently eased a thin candle into Kurt’s hole.

“What… what is that?” Kurt asked trying to look round.

“Hold still,” Sebastian advised with a playful slap to Kurt’s rear. “It’s just a candle.”

“What?” Kurt panicked straightening up but Sebastian was quick to push him back onto all fours.

“Relax,” Sebastian soothed him. “I’m not going to light it. Are you ready to let me take the next photo?”

“Ok,” Kurt nodded quietly as he stared down at Sebastian’s pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as he heard the click of the camera.

“The candle isn’t really doing it for me,” Sebastian clucked his tongue in disappointment. “We need something bigger. Something like… yes… this will do nicely,” he decided. 

Looking back over his shoulder, Kurt caught sight of a hairbrush. 

“Sebastian, please, that’s too big,” Kurt told him. 

“Are you telling me you’ve never fucked yourself with a hairbrush before?” Sebastian asked in surprise.

“I’ve only ever used my fingers,” Kurt answered shyly.

“I guess we better get this cunt of yours stretched a little then, hmm?” Sebastian smiled at him as he pulled the candle out and threw it away. “On your back,” Sebastian directed and Kurt moved obediently. “Here, get these nice and wet for me,” he held his fingers to Kurt’s mouth and grinned as the wide-eyed boy sucked on them. “That’s it, baby,” Sebastian praised. “Now stroke your clit,” he told him. “Try playing with your nipples a little, you might like it,” he suggested pulling his fingers from Kurt’s mouth to circle the opening to his vagina. “Come on, Kurt, I know you can rub your clit harder than that.”

Biting down on his lower lip, Kurt worked his middle finger over his clit, practically holding his breath as he tried to stay quiet.

“There’s no need for that,” Sebastian said swiping his thumb across Kurt’s mouth. “I want to hear all your pretty moans. Do you like that?” he asked pumping two fingers into Kurt’s tight wet heat.

“Mmm,” Kurt nodded.

“Say it, don’t be shy,” Sebastian smirked down at him.

“I like it,” Kurt said strumming his clit with one hand and pinching rather roughly at his own nipples with the other, Sebastian fingering him all the while. 

“Think you’re ready to take this for me now?” Sebastian asked running the handle of the hairbrush up Kurt’s inner-thigh.

“I… I…” Kurt stammered, unsure what to say.

“It’ll feel good, Kurt, I promise,” Sebastian told him crooking his fingers inside of the other boy.

“I… I’m ready,” Kurt agreed and Sebastian pulled his fingers away and handed Kurt the hairbrush.

“Go on,” Sebastian encouraged. “Get that hairbrush in that dirty pussy of yours.”

As Kurt slowly guided the hairbrush inside of himself, Sebastian moved away and picked up his camera trying to determine what would make the most beautiful shot. He eventually opted to straddle Kurt’s chest, his ass pointing towards Kurt’s face and he captured the image of the hairbrush being swallowed by Kurt’s pussy that way. 

“That’s perfect,” Sebastian commented. He gripped the end of the hairbrush and pulled it out slightly before pushing back in. He slowly pulled it out and thrust it back in, gently fucking Kurt with it and making him whimper and moan. “I think we can go a little bigger.”

He moved off of Kurt, leaving the hairbrush inside of him to keep him stretched and reached into one of his drawers to pull out a bright blue dildo. 

“I think this toy could make your pussy look even more beautiful,” Sebastian said. “What do you say, princess, want to give it a try?”

“Lube?” Kurt asked.

“Of course,” Sebastian smiled throwing the blue dildo onto the bed and taking out a bottle of lube from his drawer. “Here you go,” he handed the lube over. “I want to watch you,” he explained as he removed the hairbrush in one swift motion. “Fuck, I need a shot of that,” he marvelled as he snapped a photo of Kurt’s wet pussy gaping desperately. “You see how hot your cunt looks?” he asked Kurt showing the photo he had taken.

“You really think it’s… hot?” Kurt asked.

Taking Kurt’s hand, Sebastian guided it to his own crotch so Kurt could feel his straining erection. 

“That’s all for you sweetheart,” Sebastian told him. “Now, lube your cunt up so I can take photos of you fucking yourself with that dildo.”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt answered, gasping at the cold feel of the lube as it hit his pussy. “Ooh,” he moaned as he slipped his own finger inside of himself.

“That’s it,” Sebastian encouraged. “Finger your pussy like a good little whore. What are you, Kurt?”

“Um… a whore?” Kurt answered uncertainly, his face blushing furiously.

“The shy school-boy act’s really cute, Kurt,” Sebastian smiled. “But you’ve got your fingers up your cunt right now,” he pointed out. “I know you’re a whore, my whore,” he added possessively. “So you should be honest with yourself and admit that. No more being shy, sweetheart. Just be the desperate slut I know you secretly are. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt nodded pumping his fingers inside of himself at a rougher pace.

“Good,” Sebastian praised. “Now, tell me what you are, Kurt Hummel.”

“I’m a whore,” Kurt answered.

“Say it again,” Sebastian demanded.

“I’m a whore,” Kurt said.

“Again, louder,” Sebastian challenged.

“I’m a whore,” Kurt insisted, his hips bucking off the bed as he desperately fingered himself in front of Sebastian.

“Dildo, now,” Sebastian commanded. “I want that thing deep up your greedy little cunt; you got that pussy-boy?”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt answered obediently slipping his fingers out of his hole with a squelch before taking up the bright blue dildo. He took a breath before guiding the toy inside of his stretched opening, moaning as he pushed it deep inside of himself as Sebastian had requested.

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” Sebastian encouraged getting up close with his camera to take his shots. “Tell me what a good little whore you are.”

“I’m your good little whore, Sebastian,” Kurt moaned as the other boy took control of pumping the dildo in and out of his dripping pussy. “Oh, oh, fuck,” Kurt swore releasing a high whine as his entire body spasmed with pleasure. “Sebastian, please,” Kurt begged breathlessly. 

“Ok, that’s enough,” Sebastian decided setting his camera down on the nightstand and easing the dildo out of Kurt’s pussy. “Wanna taste yourself?” Sebastian held the dildo over Kurt’s mouth, offering it to him.

“No,” Kurt shook his head.

“A good whore would lick their own cunt juices from their toys,” Sebastian told him. “You want to be a good whore for me, don’t you?”

“I…” Kurt hesitated for a moment before pushing himself onto his elbows and swiping his tongue across the head of the blue dildo to taste himself as Sebastian had requested.

“Now that’s a good bitch,” Sebastian praised approvingly. “Now I think it’s my turn to have a taste,” he pushed Kurt down onto the mattress and settled himself between the boy’s legs. 

He lightly blew air across Kurt’s vagina, making the boy shiver. Pleased with the reaction, Sebastian swiped his tongue out and flicked the muscle across Kurt’s slit before dropping a kiss to the hood. Bringing his fingers up, he pushed two digits into Kurt’s hole before dancing his tongue all over Kurt’s clit.

“Oh, fuck, Sebastian!” Kurt cried as his hips bucked and he clutched at the bed-sheets. 

Spurred on by Kurt’s moans, Sebastian worked his mouth over Kurt’s cunt before pulling away and forcibly pushing Kurt onto his front. Groping Kurt’s firm ass-cheeks in his hands, Sebastian parted the two pink-flushed globes and licked his tongue along the panting boy’s ass-crack. 

“Sebastian, please,” Kurt moaned as he rocked his hips, eager to feel more of Sebastian’s talented wet mouth and tongue. 

“Mmm,” Sebastian grinned as he playfully bit Kurt’s butt-cheek before reaching for his camera and snapping a few more photos. “On your back,” he instructed and Kurt complied immediately. “Legs apart and spread your pussy lips, let me really see that dirty whore cunt of yours. That’s it… beautiful,” Sebastian declared capturing the images he desired. “Thank you Kurt,” he said politely stepping away from the bed with his camera and searching through all the photos he had taken. “That’s all I need for tonight. You can go now.”

“But… but…” Kurt tried to object. 

“But what?” Sebastian asked. “Oh, did you want to cum, sweetheart?” he asked pityingly and Kurt gave a subtle nod as he pressed his thighs together, flushing as he felt his wetness run down his own leg. “Well then,” he pulled a small silver vibrator from his drawer and handed it to Kurt. “Make yourself cum. Go on,” he challenged with a smirk, his camera poised to capture the moment.

Swallowing, Kurt closed his eyes and spread his legs as he switched the toy on and pressed it to his clit. He gasped at the vibration, pressing the toy more firmly against himself and grinding his hips upwards as he released a string of moans, only dimly aware of the flashes of Sebastian’s camera. 

Finally, as he tweaked his own nipple, Kurt came. His entire body spasmed and he shook his head from side to side as wetness gushed from his pussy, soaking Sebastian’s sheets. 

XXX

The following Warbler rehearsal, numerous photos of Kurt’s pussy was plastered all over the walls in the Choir Room. None of the pictures included Kurt’s face, or indeed any part of his body above the navel. But his wet and gaping pussy was up on the wall for every one of his teammates to see. Kurt blushed fiercely when he saw them, panicked that Sebastian might have told the others that the pussy belonged to him. But it appeared that nobody knew. In fact, all the boys were commenting on how ‘hot’ the ‘girl’ in the photo was and detailing all the things they would do to ‘her’ tight nasty little pussy. 

Sitting down and hearing snatches of all the boys’ comments Kurt felt his pussy getting wet. A hand settled on his shoulder and he whipped round to find Sebastian smirking down at him.

“Our little secret,” Sebastian whispered to him. “Or maybe I’ll just tell them,” he smirked and Kurt bit his lip as his pussy gushed some more.

“Hey, Sebastian, Kurt,” Nick asked. “Any thoughts on all of this?” he asked gesturing to a photo of the blue dildo buried in Kurt’s cunt. 

“Anyone who lets somebody takes photos of their pussy must be a desperate slut,” Sebastian answered. “Do you agree, Kurt?”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt replied crossing his legs as his pussy began to drip. “That dirty cunt must belong to a massive whore.”

“We should recruit this whore for the Warblers,” Thad laughed. “We could use her pussy, ass and mouth for good luck before each competition.”

The majority of the group seemed to agree and Kurt practically whimpered in his seat as Sebastian forced his hand between Kurt’s legs and rubbed vigorously. 

“Hey, Sebastian, what are you doing?” Blaine enquired attracting everybody else’s attention. 

“Gentlemen,” Sebastian acknowledged pulling Kurt’s onto his lap and unfastening his uniform pants. “Allow me to present The Warblers’ brand new fuck toy,” he pushed Kurt’s pants down, pulled his legs apart and exposed the boy’s pussy to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would love to know what you think
> 
> Love and hugs, IQR xox


End file.
